<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beaming up the way (FFXIVWrite2020 Day 24 - Beam) by Ivelia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649058">Beaming up the way (FFXIVWrite2020 Day 24 - Beam)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivelia/pseuds/Ivelia'>Ivelia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV Write 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivelia/pseuds/Ivelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my attempt for #FFXIVWrite2020 - September 24 (Day 24 - Beam)<br/>Tall and small, bonding over the wonders of technology.<br/>Mild spoilers for Dwarf beast tribe quests (5.3?), please read at your own discretion!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV Write 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beaming up the way (FFXIVWrite2020 Day 24 - Beam)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- “Waaaaaah, please don’t eat meee!” The hurried pitterpatter of the dwarf’s boots on the decrepit pavements from the ruined settlement was drowned by the heavy breathing of his pursuer, a hulking mass of toothed muscle that resembled a sabertooth tiger. His aching, short limbs finally betrayed him as he tripped over a traitorous root, sprawling on the floor to the delight of the beast that easily caught up to him. As the oversized feline was about to enjoy this behelmeted snack, a deafening sound rang, followed by the sickening sound of the impact of flesh and metal.</p><p>- “Go get it, Queen!” the familiar, feminine voice gave the order, and as Ronitt turned to sit on his behind, he did not see the expected silhouette, but instead, a queer giant of metal, currently busy pummeling his would assaillant in a flurry of metallic clanging and banging. More shots rang, and following their direction, he finally saw his friend, the firearm she was holding vomiting a deluge of bullets as she was running towards them. She provided a seamless support to the metal knight from afar, her precise shots restraining the beast’s movement as the machine relentlessly pounded the monster, not leaving it an extra second to breathe. Until, in a final long winded movement, the man-shaped contraption sent the creature flying with a violent punch, whose momentum had been augmented by a specific contraption located in its arm. Seemingly spent, the android dropped to one knee, at the same time as his beastly opponent breathed its last, a few malms away. Silence reigned for an instant on this impromptu battlefield, only interrupted by the panting of the nearby machinist who had finally arrived , until the dwarven engineer exploded with enthusiasm.</p><p>- “Wooooooooooooah! That was awesome!”. One could almost <em> feel </em> the sparkles in his eyes as he looked at the robot that had just prevented him from becoming tiger fodder.</p><p>- “I know right?” She reflexively answered, swelling with pride, before remembering the important matter at hand “No wait, you little-” She stood up domineeringly in front of the diminutive crafter, fuming “You have those Rolling Tankards, yet you still run around on those tiny legs of yours?” She really felt like taking off his helmet and pinching his cheeks… But due to the differences between dwarf and lalafellin culture, she’d end up on the wanted list for molesting people, or something. That wouldn’t spare him from getting a good tongue lashing though: “Do you have a death wish? Or do you enjoy having me come to bail your asses out?” She had heard from the others at Watt’s Anvil that they were worried that their head engineer had left on a survey for quite a while, so she went to check; thank god she had found him on time...</p><p>- “Ah, sorry about that!” he dismissively said; he couldn’t even feign contrition for half a second, not in front of <em> this. </em> “What is this thing of beauty exactly?” A few seconds before, he would have swore that he couldn’t take one more step even if his life had been on the line -well… His life had actually been on the line- but he was now running in circles around the machine, observing from all angles.</p><p>- “Ah, Queen?” She affectionately pat the metallic head, eyes going soft “She’s something I made with friends, a bit like my daughter.” No parent would stay angry when someone complimented their children “And I’m not too happy about risking her to save dumbasses that have no instinct of self-conservation.” No parents would be happy to endanger their child needlessly, either. She rambled: “Tsk, I had to forcefully activate her, look at the state she’s in now!”. The dwarf was a hundred times more distressed about that than about having been rescued from almost being almost eaten.</p><p>- “Ah damn! I’m so sorry… We can fix her, right? How does she work?” He hoped with all his heart that it was fixable, else he’d never forgive himself.</p><p>- “This part” she pointed to the contraption at her hips “collects aether around the battlefield when activated, which is then used for transference, operation, then extraction. As her energy requirements are high, and she’s basically defenseless when deactivated, this is the solution we came up with…” The Robot was teleported in once charged enough, and after it ran out of juice punching things, she would send it back. “Now I’ll have to lug her around and find an external energy source once I fixed her…” She was still pissed that Cid and the others were not on board with the widespread use of Allagan tech, else she would have gladly made use of the ancient civilisation’s advancements on her baby, and have her operating all the time.</p><p>- “You can use everything at the workshop to fix her! I’ll call the others so they can bring in a Rolling Tankard to transport her” He ignored her pointed look and the <em> this wouldn’t have happened if you had used the damn things from the start </em> that was practically written on her grumbling face. “You can also use whatever you have lying around to enhance her, I’ll help you!” He actually was <em>itching</em> to work on the machine. “There are so many cool things we could do, like adding one of the our tanks’ beam cannons on her, for example!” This proposition finished to erase the frown on her face; after all, Lorathia’s cannon technology was based on Allagan engineering, and probably had little to envy to the Garlond Ironworks or the Skysteel Manufactory masterpieces. Her smile widened scarily.</p><p>- “I'll take you up on this offer.” One could always use more firepower after all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to make this one shorter than I wanted ;___;<br/>I wanted to them to nerd out on the Sattelite Beam too, and add more Ozogg and other characters references ;__;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>